Rheumatoid arthritis is generally considered an autoimmune disease that is thought to be associated with activity of autoreactive T cells (See, e.g., Harris, E. D., Jr., The New England Journal of Medicine, 322: 1277-1289 (1990)). Despite advances in treatment, rheumatoid arthritis remains a serious health problem. Although rarely fatal, arthritis is a major cause of morbidity, loss of time from work, lost productivity and decrease in quality of life. Rheumatoid arthritis causes severe pain and loss of joint mobility and can make accomplishing even simple tasks difficult.
Current treatment methods and regimes for rheumatoid arthritis include administration of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs such as acetylsalicylic acid (aspirin), ibuprofen, naproxen and other such agents, gold compounds, penicillamine, methotrexate, cytotoxic agents (e.g., azothrioprine), 4-aminoquinoline agents, and immunomodulators. However, improved treatments of rheumatoid arthritis, which can suppress or ameliorate symptoms such as inflammation, swelling, abnormal neovascularization, bone erosion, or cartilage erosion are needed. Preferably, such an improved method of treatment should be able to be combined with other treatment methods, should work rapidly to cause regression or stabilization of symptoms, and should be well tolerated. Preferably, such a treatment regime should also be useful in prophylaxis in susceptible individuals.